


Paradise by the dashboard light

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Inspired by "Paradise by the dashboard light" by Meatloaf.17 year old Dean Winchester is use to getting what he wants. But you want more, you want his love first.He swore it on his mothers grave. Until the end of time.





	Paradise by the dashboard light

Dean Winchester. 17 year old bad boy that every girl in school wanted, and far too many had. And now was your turn.

Every day, girls he’d dated, and girls he didn’t would point out that you were just another girl he was going to get in his car, then leave. They’d call you a whore and easy, even the ones that had been in his car. And yet, they all continued to fawn over him. All but begging for another ride. The difference between you and them, Dean had been yours for over six months now, and you were sure you loved him. Which scared you.

You had no shortage of interested guys. A few of them also pointed out Deans long list of extra curriculars. But you would just walk away, ignoring them like you did everyone else. Or trying to.

  
  


One night, Dean had taken you on a date. One of many, actually. Something other girls had been jealous of. Most never got more then one. He had taken you out to a movie, and then to a diner. He spent a chunk of the movie with his face buried in your neck. He had sighed with a chuckle when you told him you were actually interested in what was playing.

After dinner, he took you for a drive in his Impala. His father had given it to him the year before when he got his license, not that he didn’t drive it before then. But now, it was his, and he was damn proud of his chick magnet of a car.

He parked by a lake, there was no one else around. “Dean… Why-” He pulled you in for a kiss. You couldn’t help but melt into him, as he leaned you back, his body moving over yours. His hands roaming as he held you close. He grabbed your shirt, and pulled it over your head. “Dean… wait.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Mine’s coming off, too.” He grinned and pulled off his shirt, tossing it in the back with yours.

“No.. Dean, stop..”

He groaned against your neck as he left sloppy wet kisses along the flesh there. “Come on, baby. I’ve been waiting patiently. You look too damn good. It’s _killing _me. Every guy in school wants you, and you’re mine.”

“Dean, please.” You tried to push him off. “Not like this, not now.”

“Why?” he mumbled as his mouth stopped, and he leaned his forehead on your shoulder. “Why not? What’s so wrong with this?”

“Because this is what _everyone _gets, Dean. Everyone you’ve ever dated gets brought to your car and then you leave, on to the next. And I-” You stopped yourself and bit your lip.

He looked down at you. “You what?”

“I love you, Dean.” You hand went to his cheek, you thumb brushed over his bottom lip.

“_What_?” His eyebrows shot up. He’s heard it before, but it’s never taken him by surprise like it did this time.

“I _love _you. But I’m not giving you what you want, Dean. Not just like that.” He furrowed his brows. “I want more then this. I want you. _All _of you. Not just bad boy Dean and his car when he has time for me. I want you to love me. Will you love me, Dean? Or will you leave me like you do everyone else?”

He stared down at you. “You’re _serious_.. I-” He wasn’t above telling a girl what she wanted to hear, but it was different now. He couldn’t just say ‘yeah okay I love you’, not if he might mean it.

“I have all night, Dean. But I need an answer.” He got up off you and sat there staring at you. “If it’s no.. Then you’re taking me home, and we’re done. You’re not showing up on my door step, you’re not calling me, nothing. But if you love me, Dean, if we have _some _chance of a future beyond this car… I’ll be yours.”

“I-” he looked out the front window. “I think I need to sleep on this.”

“Then take me home, Dean.” You reached back and grabbed the shirts, pulling yours on, leaving his on the seat between you. He just sat there, staring out the window. His eyes moving from time to time as if following a thought as he searched for some kind of an answer. “Dean… Take me home.”

“I love you.” He whispered. You glanced over at him. “_Fuck me_, I love you.” He looked over at you.

“Wait… _what_?” You watched him, confused. This was not what you expected.

“I swear it, on my mother’s grave, I love you. Until the end of time, sweetheart. I love you.” Even through the dim light in the car, you could see it in his eyes, he wasn’t lying.

“Dean.” His name, coming out in a soft breath, and he leaned in for another kiss, this one slow and passionate. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Fuck, I never though I’d mean those words, but I love you.”

  
  


That was 20 years ago. Dean had proposed a few months after professing his love. You got married at 18, and had two kids. The eldest 17, the other 15. And your relationship with Dean, at first had been beautiful. Everything you could have hoped for. But it got rocky fast.

“**Dean! You can’t just walk out every time we fight.**”

“_Watch me_.” He growled as he headed down the path to the drive way.

You watched him storm off to his car yet again, tears running down your cheeks. “Why are you still here, Dean?”

“I won’t be for long, I’m going to the bar.” He pulled open the driver side door.

“That’s not what I mean, you_ know _that’s not what I mean. I know why_ I’m_ here, Dean, I love you. Even after 20 years, and _most _of them spent fighting,** I love you**. It’s time I move past the denial and realize it’s _over_. I’m sorry I held on for so long. Go do what you want, Dean.” You turned to head inside.

You stopped and flinched when you heard the car door slam. Your head hung down as you waited for the Impala to roar to life as he drove off, leaving you to cry yourself to sleep, yet again. “_I swear to god_, I don’t think I can survive another minute with you. You’re driving me _insane_.” You heard from behind you.

You tried to hold back the sobs. “Just go, Dean.”

He turned you around and leaned his forehead on yours as he cupped your face. “I promised you until the end of time. We even put it in our vows. I won’t break that promise. You might make me pray for the end of time sometimes, but you are my _everything_. I’m nothing without you… I love you.”

Your eyes met his green ones. “_Dean_.”

He kissed you, like he had that first night he told you he loved you. He hadn’t done that in years. “I’ll love you until the end of time, baby. I swear it on my mother’s grave.”

The tears ran freely down your cheeks. “Until the end of time.” you told him softly, and he kissed you again.


End file.
